


Fic Commission for Sunny

by Emma_Trevelyan



Series: Emma's Fic Commissions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Cock Rings, Frottage, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Power Bottom Kenma, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Terushima's Adventures in Seduction Attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/pseuds/Emma_Trevelyan
Summary: Terushima takes a liking to Kenma at a Miyagi training camp. Terushima is annoyingly persistent, but Kenma thinks he can stand to make a few mistakes with him...





	1. Chapter 1

It began in a meeting. 

Kenma was sure that if he’d been told even a year before that he would be captain of his team, even without Kuroo there to whip his ass into shape, he’d have scoffed and gone about his day. More so, if that person had told him he’d be _looking forward_ to a training camp, he wouldn’t have believed it. 

If that person had told him his life would be forever changed when he went into a captain’s meeting at said camp, he’d have laughed in that person’s face. 

Not unlike the Fukurodani Academy Group training camp of the Tokyo powerhouses, the Miyagi schools formed a similar alliance. And just as Nekomata-sensei got Karasuno invited to Tokyo, so too did Takeda-sensei get Nekoma invited to their own camp. And, as per usual, Kenma found himself totally overwhelmed within about 15 minutes. It wasn’t just because he was in an unfamiliar environment surrounded by people he didn’t know, all infinitely more enthusiastic about this ordeal than he was. That was definitely part of it. No, what really set him on edge was when he heard the call for the captains’ meetings. 

He practically trembled when he stood before the teachers and coaches, notebook in hand, ready to take notes (and definitely not fidget or doodle…). He recognized Ennoshita-san, and Akaashi-san was there with him, so that was nice, but the rest… the rest were unfamiliar. And _large_. And so boisterous. The Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai captains both had these quiet, judgemental stares that looked more like sneers, and the Date Tech captain had an air of menace about him that set Kenma’s teeth on edge. 

“Oooh, lookit what we have here! A sweet little kitten, so far away from Tokyo!” 

Kenma stiffened, his anxiety instantly switching gears to annoyance, because _seriously?_ He didn’t know if it was his sharp features or his Nekoma jacket or what, but if one more damn person called him a damn kitten— 

“Wow, never heard that one before,” Kenma said in a deadpan monotone, turning his eyes on the offender. 

He would have continued the subtly-scathing remarks that he’d acquired a taste for since Yaku graduated, but his voice caught in his throat, because _oh no._ Oh, no, he was hot. Tall and wiry, lanky in a way that implied strength, broad through the shoulders with a devil’s smile and a bleached undercut that still looked unbearably soft to the touch. His open-mouthed grin revealed a glittering silver stud in the middle of his tongue. 

“Aww, kitten has claws,” tongue-stud guy crooned, his warm brown eyes narrowing dangerously. “So cute. I think I like you.” 

Kenma quirked his eyebrow; “I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

“Sorry, gorgeous,” tongue-stud guy said. “I just assumed my reputation preceded me!” 

“Terushima-kun,” Ennoshita said, short and deadpan. The other captains snickered, and the team in black t-shirts and yellow shorts hooted and hollered pure mockery (the rest of Terushima’s team, Kenma assumed). “That’s enough. Leave Kozume-san alone.” 

“Kozume-san, hm?” tongue-stud guy—Terushima—said, ignoring the scathing ridicule he was the subject of. “Pretty name for such a pretty kitten. Care to make a few mistakes with me later?” 

Terushima waggled his eyebrows, and Kenma was almost impressed with the guy. There were plenty of people who _said_ they didn’t care what others thought, but Terushima really didn’t care. As someone who _constantly_ cared too much, Kenma found that intriguing. Plus, he’d never been called ‘cute’ before. At least, not in that semi-mocking way that made him feel like he was being wooed and teased at the same time. He found he rather liked it, and the image of Terushima on his knees with that studded tongue lolling between kiss-swollen lips _was_ an attractive one. 

Yeah, Kenma could stand to make a few mistakes with this guy. But he wasn’t going to make it easy. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, keeping his face and voice as bored and disinterested as possible. 

Terushima must have sensed the fight, because he smirked widely; “We’ll see, kitten.” 

~~~

Terushima loved the chase. 

He knew in his heart of hearts that it made people uncomfortable when he was too persistent, but that horny, hormone-addled part of him didn’t care. He didn’t feel _entitled_ to people’s attention, per se. He just enjoyed it. All forms of it. Positive. Negative. Sexual. The works. He was usually pretty relentless, and thus had a decent sense for rejections. Sometimes, that didn’t _really_ matter to him, but this time… 

Kozume had a coy, cat-like aloofness to him that made Terushima want to poke him. See what made him tick. See what he looked like on his knees. Or see what he looked like from below, when Terushima was on his knees. He wasn’t picky. He just liked to get off, and if that meant letting some pretty thing from Tokyo make him his woman, he was ok with that. 

So Terushima pursued. And when Kozume expressed disinterest, he persisted. It was fun. 

He asked Kozume out at least twice a day, every day, for the majority of the training camp. And at least twice a day, every day, Kozume turned him down. Normally, he’d have let it go by now, but there was something annoyingly coy in Kozume’s rejections. No piece of ass was worth the aggravation, but _this_ piece of ass had a come-and-get-it stare that could melt the ice caps, and damn it if Terushima was going to miss out.

On the last night of the camp, someone grabbed his ass. This wasn’t a new occurrence—Kazuma and Takeharu grabbed his ass on many occasions—but it was too tentative and too quick to be one of his teammates. Thinking he imagined it, he patted at his shorts to check for stains and critters. Instead, he found a note. 

Sharp, skinny writing on a Larson’s receipt read: _Meet me in classroom for 3-3 after lights out._

~~~

They didn’t have lube or condoms. That didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun, though. Terushima hefted Kozume onto some poor sap’s desk, watching those long, beautiful legs part for him. He rolled his hand over Kozume’s beautiful dick; it wasn’t large, by any stretch, but it was perfect, soft and pink. A bead of precome beaded at the tip when he squeezed, and Terushima couldn’t resist. He stuck out his tongue, lapping at it, pressing his tongue ring into the slit. Kozume jolted, his fingers tightening in Terushima’s hair. 

“God, that feels good,” he crooned, fisting Terushima’s hair to the point of pain. 

It had been a long time since Terushima had gone down on a guy, but damn it, he was good at this. He slurped at the head, pushing the foreskin back with his tongue, before sinking down as far as he could. Over and over, lower and lower, careful to avoid touching that fat vein on the underside with his ring. He knew how to use that to his advantage, and he wanted to destroy Kozume. 

Kozume’s hips hitched with every long, slow pull along his cock. Terushima pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside, drawing out a high, keening whine he hadn’t been aware Kozume could make. He grinned, grasping the base to hold him steady, and gently lapped at the head. 

Kozume swore, and Terushima smirked up at him; “Good? Is this enough for you, _Kozume?_ ”

“‘Kenma,’” he rasped, his hips trying to hitch up into Terushima’s hands. It wasn’t enough. “Please. Call me ‘Kenma.’”

“Kenma,” Terushima whispered, thrilling when Kozu—Kenma shivered under his hands. God, with that pretty flush working its way up Kenma’s chest, his delicate hands pulling Terushima’s hair until tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, his Nekoma shirt hiked up to reveal the long, smooth planes of his stomach… 

He was too sexy for words. He wished he had materials, because he wondered what Kenma would look like… what he would _feel_ like, destroyed on his cock. Hot, tight, and silky smooth, hair soft beneath his fingers, that low voice pitched and breathy with pleasure… 

He popped off Kenma’s cock, pressing him into the surface of the desk. Slotting his hips between those beautiful thighs, he rutted his hips back and forth, desperately seeking friction like an animal in blind heat. Sparks ran up his spine at the contact, Kenma’s nails down his back delicious points of pain in sightless pleasure. 

“I want to see you,” Kenma said breathlessly. “T-touch you… please.” 

Terushima grinned, catlike and sharp, hooking his thumb into his waistband, and freed his aching cock. He took Kenma’s long, delicate hand—everything about him so was _long_ —and encouraged him to touch the stud right at the frenulum. Kenma’s breath hitched, his hips writhing mindlessly against Terushima’s thigh. 

Kenma thumbed at the little silver ball, moving it back and forth experimentally. Terushima whited out for a second, the pleasure so intense he barely knew where his own body began and ended. Fire burned in his core, his body so warm sweat poured down his face and neck. He whipped his shirt over his head in an effort to cool off, and Kenma gasped. He fucking gasped. 

His free hand snaked up Terushima’s chest, fingertips grazing over one of the little barbells in his nipples. He’d gotten them on a dare when he was 15, but they’d always been more funny than sexy. Until that electric fucking touch that made his spine melt. Kenma started tentative and shy, experimental, until Terushima’s little moans of pleasure emboldened him. 

With a sadistic glint in his eyes, Kenma took one of the barbells and pulled. Twisted. Flicked. Coupled with his thumb swiping over the stud in his cock, Terushima felt like he was going to fly apart. Two vastly different, and yet equally electric, sensations fought for dominance. He bit down on a scream, his teeth clenched so hard his jaw hurt, and he trembled under Kenma’s touch. 

“God, Kenma,” Terushima whined. “Kenma _please_.” 

With a sharp grin, Kenma wrapped his long fingers around both of their cocks, moving his hand in a long, easy pull. It wouldn’t be enough—it drove Terushima crazy. Set his teeth on edge. Made every nerve in his body light up with sensation. 

“I want to come… please. Please let me come.” 

He didn’t know when he’d become so disgustingly submissive. He didn’t know when Kenma had flipped their positions, or when that hot, succulent little mouth had started biting at one of his nipple rings, pulling the barbell in and out with powerful suction… he didn’t care. He squirmed and arched, desperate for _more_. 

“You want to come, Yuuji?” Kenma asked, his eyes narrowed with concentration. His hand increased pressure, and his hips picked up the rhythm. “You want me to come on you?” 

Terushima didn’t know how Kenma knew his first name, and honestly, he didn’t care; “Please. Please let me come, Kenma. I need it. Please…”

“Mmm, such a good boy,” Kenma purred. 

And that was it. _Good boy_. _Good boy_ rattled in his brain and shot down his spine, arching his back and curling his toes so hard his legs cramped. _Good boy_ whited out his vision and made him forget his voice, screaming hard enough to rattle the rafters. He writhed and squirmed, crying, _good boy_ echoing over and over again, hitting him with all the force of a concussion. 

_Good boy…_

Kenma must have enjoyed his slutty little display, because with a low, soft whine, he came all over Terushima’s stomach, grinding against him until he was satisfied and Terushima was twitching with overstimulation. He took huge, gulping, gasping breaths, trying to regulate his own breathing, before the emotion became to much for him. 

He laughed hysterically. 

“Wow. Thanks. That’s really the reaction I wanted here,” Kenma said, his eyes narrowed. He wiped his soiled hand on a t-shirt… _Terushima’s_ t-shirt. He supposed he deserved it.

“No, it’s not that,” he said, wrapping a boneless hand around Kenma’s wrist. “Just… if you can do that to me with just your hands, I’m excited to see what you can do with your cock. That was... _amazing._ ” 

Kenma quirked his eyebrows, incredulous and smug; “You’re already planning a next time, hm?” 

Terushima waggled his own eyebrows; “Maybe next time you’re in the area? Or I can come to Tokyo. Emphasis on _‘come_.’ I’m not picky.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, shoving at Terushima’s face; “We’ll see.” 


	2. Chapter 2

As far as anyone in his life knew, Terushima was in Tokyo checking out a few universities. It wasn’t _entirely_ untrue. He actually was planning on continuing volleyball in college. But the real reasons for that particular visit were a bit more… self serving. His nervous energy built as he counted the stations, following Kenma’s careful instructions. He checked the time on his phone, antsy for his stop. He practically trembled with nervous energy as he drew closer and closer to Kenma’s neighborhood. 

Kenma had been very clear with his instructions--his parents’ business trip to Osaka started that night, and if Terushima came by after they were gone, they would never know he was there. Perfect. He wasn’t a ‘meet the parents’ type, anyway. And that wasn’t what he and Kenma had. They didn’t want it from each other, and that was OK by him. 

Granted, it wasn’t like they had much in the way of a relationship. He wouldn’t complain about spending more time with Kenma, though. He was so fucking gorgeous, all long and lean and soft and pale. But other than the frantic handjobs at the Miyagi training camp and some sexting (which always blew the top of Terushima’s head off--Kenma was _filthy_ over text) they hadn’t really done much together. That weekend, though… things were going to change. 

Kenma had said he’d provide everything they needed, so long as Terushima followed his very specific instructions. Terushima found said instructions kind of… strange. But again, he wouldn’t complain. It’s not like switching out his nipple barbells for hoops and rings was a major red flag. It could be worse--he’d heard horror stories about razor wire suspension and shit. So instead of anxious, he was more intrigued. And excited. Oh, and horny. Couldn’t forget horny. He had to carry his bag in front of his crotch to mask the _very obvious_ reminder that he was horny. He shifted back and forth, even the bare friction of his clothed crotch against his bag enough to make him tingle down to his toes. 

He didn’t know how he was going to survive the weekend, but damn it if he wasn’t going to try. 

~~~

Kenma shouldn’t have looked like pure, angelic sin on a stick in nothing but a t-shirt, but he did. Terushima barely resisted drooling at the sight, taking in the long, lean limbs and the pale expanse of his unmarked throat. Terushima would have to remedy that, perhaps leave a claim of his own. They hadn’t discussed kissing, but he really didn’t care. He swept in, gathering Kenma around the waist and pressing a bruising, biting kiss to his thin, chapped lips. Kenma made an affronted noise, but he parted his lips, accepting Terushima’s advances. He flicked the tip of his tongue along the little ball on Terushima’s tongue, groaning when he felt the cool metal. 

When he finally pulled away, Kenma scowled; “You’re late.” 

“Better than early,” Terushima said, grinning widely. “Then I would have had to meet your _parents._ ” 

“They’ve been gone for hours,” Kenma deadpanned. “Come on. We don’t have a lot of time.” 

“We have hours, kitten,” Terushima retorted, slinging his arm around Kenma’s shoulder. “Relax.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes at the endearment, but he led Terushima through the apartment to a nondescript room near the back. There was only a bed, a chair, a dresser, and a nightstand. There was some generic art on the wall and a fluffy towel laid out over the bed. Kenma busied himself with a box on the nightstand. 

“Guest room,” Kenma answered his silent question. “We can play in here.”

“Awww, you mean I can’t see your room, kitten?” Terushima teased, watching with interest when Kenma laid out a series of implements across the towel. 

“Not on your life,” Kenma deadpanned. “Now strip for me. Like a good boy.” 

_Good boy…_

The praise went straight to his cock, making him twitch in his jeans.Something sweet and seductive and submissive curled in his chest, unfurling and preening under Kenma’s appreciative stare. He whipped his shirt off over his head, catching slightly on the larger nipple rings. The low temperature in the room made goosebumps break out across his arms and chest, tingling in his nipples and making his cock twitch in interest. The jeans, though, he took a little slower. He made intense eye contact with Kenma, shimmying to drop his tight jeans to the floor. He looked good. He _knew_ he looked good. Especially when Kenma bit his lip--the first visible reaction so far. 

Hopefully, Terushima would draw _more_ out of Kenma before the night was out. 

Once Terushima flung his form-fitting underwear across the room, he stood bare before Kenma. He resisted the urge to tremble, or cover up under that scrutinizing stare. He felt _watched_. He wasn’t sure if he loved it or hated it. 

“So pretty,” Kenma purred. It came out like something Terushima wasn’t meant to hear, but he flushed darker under the praise anyway. 

He shook himself, trying to hide the way he was affected; “So… what’s next, kitten?” 

There was a wobble in his voice, his breath catching on the anticipation. It did _not_ go unnoticed. Kenma crooked one of his fingers, silently beckoning Terushima over. He tried to make it look good, like he was in control… but his legs wouldn’t stop shaking. He barely stopped himself from sprawling at Kenma’s feet when he gave Terushima’s wrists a little tug.

“That’s a good boy,” Kenma cooed when he went to his knees. Terushima shivered again. The only clue that the bastard was doing it _on purpose_ was the quirk in his thin eyebrows. “So pretty for me… you want to feel good?”

Terushima nodded emphatically, losing the thread that kept him sane, kept him focused…

Kenma buried his hand into Terushima’s hair, tugging _hard_ ; “Answer me.” 

The deadly calm in his voice was unnerving, but also _so so good._ Terushima whimpered, but he was brought back to himself by a sharp pull in his hair. 

“Yes, I want to feel good,” Terushima said. He bit his lip and added for good measure, “Please.” 

Kenma purred--like, actually purred--before he reached into the box on the nightstand, pulling out a thin chain with a small hook on each end. It looked fairly innocuous, actually. Kenma toyed with the loops in Terushima’s nipples, flicking them back and forth in a barely-there sensation. When he looped the hooks through the nipple rings, it wasn’t so strange. The weight was a touch foreign, but nothing unbearable. 

Then, Kenma tugged on the chain. The pain radiating out from his nipples was enough to send Terushima into a nosedive, sparks and color radiating outward from the glass-hard points on his chest. He trembled as the sensation cooled, settling in his crotch as blood rushed to his cock. It pulsed, sitting hard and heavy between his legs. Kenma let the chain drop, and Terushima jumped when the chain tapped, cool and light, against his chest. 

“That was so good,” Kenma said, looking down at Terushima like he wanted to eat him. “But that’s not all I have for you.” 

Kenma brandished a slim glass plug and a series of leather straps and soft studs that Terushima recognized as a cock ring. He whimpered when Kenma covered the plug in lube, letting it drip tantalizingly over the glass in a delicious tease. Terushima fidgeted, eager to see what came next. 

“Bend over,” Kenma ordered, “like a good boy.” 

“You like that one, don’t you,” Terushima said, his voice low and husky with lust and anticipation. He bent over slowly, languidly, reaching back to spread his cheeks and expose his winking, pink hole. He fucking _lived_ for stuff like this, and the carpet against his nipples and the chain was almost too much. “You want me to be your little doggy, kitten?” 

“I like what it does to you,” Kenma said, kneeling between Terushima’s thighs. He pressed the tip of the plug against his entrance, putting the barest amount of pressure. The plug was slim enough that Terushima didn’t need much prep, but the care was appreciated nonetheless. “Not super into pet play, but I could collar you, if you wanted me to.” 

Kenma sounded so disinterested, but to Terushima the very idea was like a whipcrack at the base of his spine. He trembled as Kenma finally-- _finally_ \--started pushing the plug in. As slender as it was, the flare still felt so dramatic. The sting was dull, but the burn was amazing. It was what he needed, what he lived for. He whined the whole time as the plug _so slowly_ made its way inside. God, it felt so good… Terushima wriggled, thrust, and rutted when the narrow base caught on his rim. He sought friction, movement, a push or pull… _anything_ to ease the unbearable fullness of the plug sitting heavy inside of him. He was so distracted by the sensation he missed Kenma, quick as a whip, fastening the ring around the base of his cock. 

“Fuck!” Terushima rocked back and forth, pressure building behind his pelvic wall. Everything below his belly button felt so heavy, and his thighs shook with it. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

“Roll over,” Kenma said, his arm disappearing behind him. Judging by the flex of his arm, he was fingering himself open. “I’m going to ride you.” 

Terushima rolled over with some difficulty, his cock pulsing purple and hard. It was _huge_ like this. The air itself felt good against him, and the pressure was foreign, if amazing. He thumbed at the stud at the end of his dick, hissing at the new sensation. He distantly remembered Kenma doing that to him the first time they’d been together. He wanted it again. 

Damn it. He wanted more. 

Kenma straddled his thighs, and Terushima placed his hands over Kenma’s legs to steady him. If he was a sentimental man, one who didn’t let cute, catlike pretty boys ride him into the sunset, he’d say the touch was almost loving. Almost. The newness of the situation flayed him open, made him raw and vulnerable as an open nerve. He thrust gently, hissing when the underside of his dick caught the unbearably soft skin of Kenma’s cock. 

“I love you like this,” Kenma said, steadying himself with a hand against Terushima’s chest. “I want to ride you until you can’t stand it anymore.” 

Terushima whimpered; “Please…” 

Kenma lifted himself, rocking his hips until Terushima’s cock caught on his soft, slick rim. His breath caught in his throat as Kenma started to lower himself, letting gravity do most of the work. Kenma made precious little keening noises as the resistance eventually gave way and Terushima breached him. 

_God_ , it was even better than he imagined. He was so _so_ tight, but also soft, supple, burning fucking hot… it was too much. He rocked his hips, hoping Kenma’s muscles would just pull him inside. He needed to be buried in that unbearable heat. He needed it like fucking oxygen. He needed more of Kenma’s face twisted in pleasure, his chapped lips parted with tiny panting breaths… 

Finally, Kenma’s ass sat flush with Terushima’s hips, and he was all the way inside. Unsurprisingly, Kenma started fucking himself on Terushima’s cock at a slow pace, letting himself get acclimated. He groaned, circling his hips, letting the piercing catch on his prostate. 

“More,” Terushima begged. “More, please.” 

Kenma smirked down at him, bouncing with more purpose. His cock smacked Terushima’s stomach on every thrust downward, adding to the host of new sensations curling his toes with every beat of his heart. 

It all felt so electric. Blood rushed to his cock, trapped by the ring. Everything was achingly hard, burning hot to the touch, too sensitive. He could barely breathe. One of his hands reached out to take Kenma in hand, gently pumping along the length, letting the pink foreskin roll back to expose the shiny, juicy-looking glans. Kenma’s face twisted in pleasure, his thighs shaking with the exertion. Sweat beaded along his brow, and Terushima met every thrust with one of his own. Then, Kenma started tugging on the little chain again. The sensation was sharp, borderline painful, and sent lightning straight to his cock.

God, it was too much. He might explode if he couldn’t come soon. He needed it. He fucking… he needed it. 

“Kenma,” Terushima begged. “Kenma, please… I can’t. I can’t… _please_.” 

“Can’t… can’t what?” Kenma smirked, his golden eyes sharp and dangerous, even as his pupils blew wide with lust. 

“I need to come, Kenma,” Terushima whined. “I need it. I need… _please!”_

Kenma’s ass fluttered around his dick, signalling his own coming orgasm. Terushima redoubled his efforts, his hand lightning quick over Kenma’s dick, his hips slapping against that pert little ass with every thrust. He’d never felt such a primal need… He’d always wanted to come, but he never felt like he’d die if he didn’t. 

Not until that very moment. 

“Go ahead and come for me, Yuuji,” Kenma said, his voice breathy and shaky. He reached between them, his fingers toying with the snaps of the cock ring. “You’ve been such a good boy.” 

Once the pressure was released, it exploded outward, sending pins and needles all the way to Terushima’s fingertips. He _cried_. He knew he cried. He came so long, so hard, he was dizzy with it. He couldn’t even breathe through it; he just came and came and came until he couldn’t anymore, Kenma milking him dry as he rode through his own orgasm. 

Finally, when they were sated, they collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs, trying desperately to get their breathing under control. There was a sticky, gross mess between them, and Terushima was bathed in sweat, but he didn’t care. He leaned into the skin-on-skin contact, soaking it up like sunlight. He ran his hand through Kenma’s hair, shivering when Kenma purred with the sensation. 

“Wow, kitten, you’re a kinky little shit, aren’t you?” Terushima teased, trying to ease the fluttering in his chest. “Should I expect shibari and suspension next time? You have one of those fucking machines tucked in the closet?” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Kenma said with a good-natured scowl. Terushima noted he hadn’t gotten off of him. “Who said there’d be a next time.” 

He ran his hand over Kenma’s thigh, grinning when he shivered under his touch; “We’ll talk after my shower.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the part 2 Sunny commissioned! If you are interested in commissioning me, my rules and pricing is [here](http://hq-cuties-pls.tumblr.com/post/175869994974/admin-emmas-fic-commissions)  
> If you don't want a commission but still want to support me, [here](https://ko-fi.com/A1332O8Z) is my ko-fi
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for my girl, Sunny! (She has commissioned a part 2, so that's coming soon.) 
> 
> If you'd like to commission me, information is [here](http://hq-cuties-pls.tumblr.com/post/176000515249/admin-emmas-fic-commissions)


End file.
